


To work things out.

by MissJCM



Series: To have a life together. [2]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, small chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 3x12 they have to talk and fight for what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avoiding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has a talk with Debbie.

It's been a week since Fiona had stopped him. Ian knew there were way too many things to still figure out but he wanted to skip over that part, he wanted to move on, to stay with Mickey. He wanted Mickey to want the same things he did, and he didn't want anyone to stop them.

He got into a fight with Mickey at the Kash and Grab, it wasn't anything serious, just some fight over chips. He left and he and Mickey haven't talked since.

It was after dinner, Ian was lying on his bed, reading some book for school when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered after a while. It was Mickey and he didn't really know how this was going to go. - "Hi douchebag. You feeling less mad?" - Mickey never did have the best manners for phone talk. -"yeah. Maybe... How about you? Feeling less bitchy?"- Ian knew Mickey hated being called bitchy. He called him that every chance he got. -"Douche."- There was a moment of silence. Ian didn’t know what to say so he just let out a sigh and Mickey started talking instantly, he said, without taking a breath - "Fine. I'll be the bigger man this time. I'm sorry Ian. And don't say anything about me apologizing. I'm sorry. I really am. That was stupid fight. I'll see tomorrow and please don't be mad anymore" - Ian smiled and then he realized Mickey couldn't see him - "Thank you Mick. I love you... My Milkovich."- And he hangs up before Mickey had a chance to tell him off.

He stood there in his bed, holding the phone to his chest and smiling.

-"was that Mickey Milkovich?!" - A voice came from the hallway - "oh my god. Are you gay?! Is Mickey gay? Are you like... boyfriends?!"

Ian turned to face his little sister standing at his door with a smile spread across her face. -"maybe." – he said, trying to look away and not smile at her goofy face. She walked towards him and he gestured her to his bed as he sat up -"so… you are gay?" - He smiled and nodded - "and Mickey is your boyfriend?" - He just smiled and nodded again - "but... Mandy, you used to date Mandy! But she's with Lip now. Explain!" - He smiled and explained to her very carefully - "Mandy was my beard. I started, uh, seeing? I guess, Mickey a couple weeks after Mandy found out. She didn't know I was with Mickey until the wedding." - "the wedding! Mickey's married. Holy fuck Ian, a married guy?! What the hell?!" - "hey! Watch your mother. It's complicated. He's married because his dad caught us and forced him to get married and he did so his dead wouldn't kill him, and me."

They were silent for a while. Debbie was quiet and the all of a sudden she got up, walked to the door and smiled - "ok then. But you love him right?" - Ian nodded - "And he loves you?" - He nodded again - "So, I guess you should be together. I love you Ian, but I think maybe you should go, go somewhere where he doesn't have to be married. A place where you can be happy."

She left and Ian stayed there wondering when his baby sister got so smart.


	2. Being the bigger man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey opens up to Mandy.

It's been a week since he thought Ian was leaving. Mickey knew there were still so many things to discuss, he knew he had to, but he was afraid Gallagher would ask him to go. Or that maybe Ian would leave without him.

They got into a fight at the Kash and Grab and Ian had left. They haven't talked since.

It was after dinner. He had to suffer through a dinner with his wife and his dad, it was hell for him and all he usually did after was call Ian and just say hi and meet somewhere. But they fought and he knew that wouldn't happen. So he manned up and called him. - "Hi douchebag. You feeling less mad?".

Just because he called didn't mean he was feeling less bitchy -"yeah. Maybe... How about you? Feeling less bitchy?"- Ian loved calling him that, he knew how much it made him angry. -"Douche."- There was silence for a while until Mickey was done with this crap and just bluttered out -"Fine. I'll be the bigger man this time. I'm sorry Ian. And don't say anything about me apologizing. I'm sorry. I really am. that was stupid fight. I'll see tomorrow and please don't be mad anymore" - he wasn't trying to be the bigger man for once, he didn't enjoy it very much but he knew he had to. And then Ian said -"Thank you Mick." - He could feel the smile in Ian's voice - "I love you... My Milkovich" - and then the bastard hang up. Mickey was furious; he knew how much Mickey hated that stuff - "Holy fuck I'm smiling".

-"Yeah you are. What's gotten into you?" - Mandy walked into his room and closed the door behind. She sat on the bed and as soon as she looked at him he knew there was going to be a stupid brother sister bonding conversation. He knew it. - "was that Ian? He stayed..." - Mandy looked happy. She was trying to see if this was his fault and if her brother was happy - "yeah, he did. I guess I'm not such a pussy now, am I?" - She smiled and nodded. -"so... are you to a thing now? I mean... you are still married." 

-"Thanks for stating the obvious siss. We haven't talked yet."

-"It's been a week. Seriously? How can you avoid it for so long?"

-"fuck. I'm all in being the better man mood today which means its talk time. So just shut up a and listen" - she nodded and he continued -"I love him and he loves me. But then there's dad. I'm afraid of what he may do. Not to me, but to Ian. I wanna leave, I wanna go away, somewhere where we can be together. But Ian may not want to leave his family behind. I know we are going to have to talk and stuff, I'm just trying to stay with him for a while longer before he dumps me to be with some other, better guy."

-"Fuck. You are in a talking mood indeed. Did I just say that?! Fuck. Never mind. Just talk to him. Don't go back to being a pussy and just talk to him"

-"I told I will. Just not yet. Now fuck off and keep your mouth shut." - That was enough brother and sister yuck.


	3. Happy morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey getting to work.

Ian and Mickey don't have much in common in their homes lives, except crappy parents and really smart baby sisters.

The next morning Ian woke up smiling. He wasn't sure why. His sister was smart and wonderful, Mickey apologized and life was good. He was smiling and singing in the shower and kissing everyone good morning, even Carl. It was a good day.

Mickey's morning wasn't so great. He woke up next to his wife. And his dad was passed out on the couch and everything was crappy. But then he got to work. But then he saw Ian, all smiley and happy. He was behind the counter, has usual, Mickey was little late, but Ian didn't say anything.

Ian closed the door, he locked it. And grabbed Mickey's wrist, pulling him into the back room. It was 7am, the store was empty and it was cold. Ian looked Mickey up and down - "Hi" - he said smiling, laying a hand on Mickey's face and whipping away is sleepy look.

Mickey wasn't all big on this crap. He didn't enjoy PDA, even if they were the only ones there, he wasn't this guy. The sweet lovey dovey type. But after the crappy morning he had knowing Ian loved him and wasn't mad anymore and was happy to see him made him feel better - "Good Morning mister happy" - and Mickey kissed him.

They kissed again, and again, and again... There was a knock on the glass door and they grabbed some boxes and went into the store to see who was knocking. It was some old lady that always bought her stuff early mornings. Mickey started putting the stuff from the boxes in the shelves and Ian went to open the door -"Good morning misses Johnson".

\- "Good morning my dear" - she loved Ian and his smile. he was polite young man, she always told him that - "Good morning Mickey" - She didn't like him as much, but he said hello to her one morning, he was still a little dizzy from the back room, that day they hadn't just kissed, and the old lady saw the way Ian smiled when he said hello and she decided that if Ian liked him, so could she.

_ "hello misses Johnson. How are you today?" - Both Ian and Misses Johnson looked surprised by his politeness and gave him a shocked look - "what?! I'm feeling ok today and was being nice. I'll stop now." - Ian smiled as he looked down into the register. Miss Johnson grabbed her stuff, Mickey even helped her pick some of it from the higher shelves and bring them to the counter. Ian helped her out and as she was leaving both boys showed her a smile - "Thank you boys. And Ian... make sure he's happy like that every morning will you? That back room, every morning?! Like I don't know. Bye boys." - And she left smiling. Thy looked at each other in shock and Mickey whispered as he turned back to go get his security vest -"Yeah, you should make me happy every morning, a little blowjob once in a while wouldn't be so bad to wake up. Maybe I'd even get here on time " - he was hoping Ian didn't listen but Ian didn't. He smiled and locked the door again, walked to the back room and pulled Mickey with him - "fine, if that's what you want." And they disappeared for a while.


	4. Lunch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey eat lunch together.

It was the middle of the afternoon, the store was crowded that day, they weren't sure why, but it didn't matter, they were making money and that was good. By the time they managed to close the store for a while so they could catch a late lunch they were already exhausted and tired and smiling "why the hell are we smiling?! How can we still smile?! Fuck, I'm tired." - Mickey complained as they left through the back door. Ian smiled and grabbed his ass -"because we're us and I like your butt" Ian looked so innocent that Mickey didn't manage to punch him, not even a little -"yeah, I know you do. I have a nice ass. You do too, just so you know. What and where do you wanna eat?"- Ian smiled and kept walking. After a while they reached the street, leaving the alley. Mickey asked again.

_" Where and what do you want to eat?"

-"I heard you the first time. I don't know... WAIT! You actually wanna eat with me?!"

-"yeah Gallagher. Is that so surprising?! I just rather spend the day with you than go home and be with my crappy family."

Ian smiled -"ok then. Let’s go get a burger."

They walked, caught the el and ended up in the center of Chicago. Mickey was confused, he didn't go there much and he didn't know Ian knew this part of town. He looked like he knew where he was going.

They stopped at a little shop, it had three tables and a nice girl at the register that took their orders and smiled a little bit too much at Ian. They ate and then Mickey just couldn't hold it anymore - "so... you came here a lot?".

-"Not really. Just when you go home for lunch and Lip goes to meet Mandy. Like 2 a week."

-"You don't think that's a lot?"

-"No. Not really. Their nice and it's cheap, and so very good."

Mickey couldn't agree more, the food was delicious and in well their price range - "yeah. Good food. And good people".

He said that in a way that made Ian choke on his water and look up at him - "what? She’s a nice girl and gives me discounts. Who cares?!"

-"Well..."- Ian looked at Mickey and he could see his face go read. Mickey was jealous. - "You're jealous. That's good."

\- "What does that have of good? I don't want you around hot girls. They like you way too much" - Ian laughed and stared at Mickey - "You know I'm right. We wouldn't have "met" if it wasn't for my sister".

Ian laughed again and just blurred out - "It's not my fault you have a hot sister" - Mickey tensed up and Ian could see he was little sad by Ian's remark - "But her brother his way hotter" - Mickey smiled and they headed out, but not before Ian smiled and that girl again.

As they left the shop and headed down the street back to the el Mickey couldn't help it but think of dirty things, Ian noticed and asked - "What's with that face?

\- "Nothing. I was just thinking of the stuff I'm gonna make you do in order to repay me for flirting with that cashier and talking about my sister".

-"Oh... OH! Is that so? Good." - They laughed and returned to the store.


	5. Talking without talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. Not really, but they do. Just read.

They were closing up the store when Mickey asked out of the blue - "have you ever thought about living in a neighborhood like that? And eat at places like that all the time? You know... move away from the south side?"

Ian was caught off guard, he didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say, Mickey was probably looking for a certain answer. After a while Mickey couldn't take the silence anymore and kept going - "I have. Living a cool place like that could be fun. And good. I couldn't leave Mandy behind though. I love her. She's the only good family I have. But I am." - Mickey never really said this out loud, to anyone. He didn't even admit it to himself, even though he already had plans - "I'm taking my GED. And I'm gonna move to New York."

They kept cleaning up, counting money and getting everything ready to leave when Ian finally spoke -"It would be nice. Leaving in a place like that. I've wanted to leave this place forever. I'm not going to the army right now. I could finish school anywhere else. I could even leave my family, their ok now. I could send them money and visit."

They smiled at each other and left, each one their own way. And just like that they talked more about the future than ever before.


	6. A plan.

They talked about the future. They talked about what they wanted. They didn't ask if they were serious but they both knew they were. They dreamed of it that night.

The next day they did the whole good morning thing in the back room, they helped Misses Johnson and they smiled. It was a good morning again.

-"Were you serious yesterday? I mean... I hope you were. Because I was." - Mickey smiled and nodded at Ian - "Good, because I wanna do it, soon. Like at Christmas soon. I don't know how, but I want to." - Ian nodded again. He wasn't smiling but he was agreeing.

-"you have your father, I have school and Linda, I can't just leave on her. I think you should talk to Svetlana. She might sign the divorce papers and leave and your dad didn’t have to know. She could leave at the same time we do and he would think you both run off together, or something."


	7. Dinner and getting the yes.

It was the first day of December. Mickey was now divorced. It turned out Svetlana didn't want to be married after all, the baby wasn't Mickey's, it was some dude she kind of liked. Ian convinced Mickey to come to his house for dinner. He had told Fiona their plan and she supported them, she wanted to help. She loved Ian and didn't want to see him in pain. But she had one condition - "If you want to run off to New York you can, but you have to stay in school, and as you already told me you are planning on it I think I should get to know the boy you are running off with" - Ian smiled and nodded and agreed, he didn't think of how Mickey was gonna answer so he tried it another way.

-"C'mon Mick. They’re family. C'mon."

-"No way Gallagher. I don't do family meetings and dinners."

-"I promise to make it up to you" - Ian said making his "I'm gonna blow you and then fuck you into oblivion" face.

-"No" - Mickey was breaking.

-"C'mon. You know I can make it worth your while. C'mon."

Ian didn't care about his answer anymore. He blew and fuck Mickey right there in the back room, and well, he got the yes. It wasn't like Mickey could say no when Ian was deep inside of him.

-"Thanks Mickey" - Mickey was on the floor, he wasn't seeing straight. - "I'll do that again after dinner, I promise." - Ian whispered into his ear and bit it -" Now get up, time for work."


	8. Dinner with the Gallaghers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time. Ian and Mickey have dinner at the Gallaghers and it's kind of perfect and Mickey feels bad because he's gonna take Ian away.

That same night Mickey dressed in his best shirt, it was either that shirt or a tuxedo and he didn't think a tuxedo would be appropriate. His sister was in on the all running of thing, she knew what they were up too. She was ok with it, her and Lip were doing ok and he even invited her to come live with him at a little apartment he had near his college. Everything was turning out ok. Mandy was leaving and he didn't have to worry about her, he knew Lip would keep her safe. Svetlana was going away at the same time he was and everything was going perfectly. Ian was perfect, like always, and they were happy.

He left for the Gallagher’s, his dad had looked at him, snorted and turned away, he didn't pay much attention to his son now that he was married and about to have a baby, he was still on the lookout in case that Gallagher kid came by but apart from that everything was fine. He went to the Gallagher’s house through the street that passed behind their house, he jumped into the yard of their neighbor and then into the Gallagher’s and knocked on their back door, that was always how he came to the Gallagher’s (no pun intended).

Ian opened the door and let out a grin that threatened to rip his face in half - "Calm down firecrotch or you may break your face". - He said as he walked through the door.

-"Firecrotch?" - Little Liam repeated after him, he was now learning how to speak and was in a phase where he repeated every new word he heard "that wouldn't be so bad, no one heard him" Mickey thought, the thing is, when he liked a word he repeated it over and over again - "FIRECROTCH" - he screamed it this time, Ian laughed and Mickey blushed and Fiona that was cooking looked at him funny and it was not going well - "Firecrotch" - the baby boy whispered and smiled sleepily "oh, now you whisper" Mickey said to himself and gave the baby a threatening look that Ian just made puppy eyes at and Mickey kind of loved that baby now.

-"Hi Mickey. I see Liam likes you. That's good." - Fiona walked up to him, gave a little kiss on Liam's forehead and stretched out a hand, Mickey shaked it and smiled politely. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Time went by, Fiona, Kev and V all gathered in the Gallagher's kitchen (he knew their names now), Ian left for a little to go get some beers from the house next door, Carl offered to go instead but last time he was there he stole some bears to himself, some illegal stuff and a couple of toys from their bedroom, Kev was furious and now he wasn't allowed in there alone, ian went and now Mickey was left there alone, he was fine being alone with a bunch of people but usually they were afraid of him, this time he was the one that was afraid.

-"so..." - "That black chick, oh wait, I'm supposed her name now, V, yeah, that's it, a vowel ain't so hard to remember", V started talking to him, making him threatening eyes, that he just thought were funny, she was hot - "You and Ian, that's nice, how long have you been friend?"

Mickey blacked out for a second, didn't they know about Ian... didn't they know about him... didn't they know about them? Fuck, now what?! - "Just joking. I know you ain't friends. So... do you like him for real? You’re not gonna hurt him are you?" - She looked at him and Fiona started blurring out -"Am not the one supposed to ask that?" - Before Mickey had a chance to say anything. The girls had a talk with their eyes, Kev seemed to know not the get in the way as he took a step back and Mickey, without even thinking said -"I like him for real. I didn't want to admit it for a long time, but I do. I've hurt him before and never want to do that again." - But V and Fiona smiled and Fi said -"well then, welcome to the family Mickey, you ain't the first Milkovich coming around, hope you'll stay." - she smiled and him and as soon as Ian walked through the door she yelled -"Kids, dinner."

In a second the kitchen was full, everyone was laughing, and eating, telling stupid jokes, even Mickey told a few, mostly about Mandy and Ian, Lip was there, he came home for Christmas, there was still a few weeks 'till Christmas break but he came home early just for this, he made sure to tell Ian and Mickey that before he took his place at the table.

They were talking and laughing and the -"FIRECROTCH" - Liam screamed again.

-"WHAT?"- Debbie and Carl spitted their food and Ian laughed and Lip just looked confused.

-"Firecrotch" - Liam said again, he looked a little shy and self-conscious and pointed at Ian as he said it.

-"so, Firecrotch huh? where did he learned that?" - Lip asked sarcastically looking at Ian and Mickey, Debbie laughed, Carl looked shocked and Fi, V and Kev just kept laughing.

Ian smiled with his face all red and Mickey took a more than normal long sip of his beer. It was family and eventually it went away, they kept talking and laughing and the actually repetition from Liam made them say "awww" all in unison.

***

The dinner ended, Kev and V went home, Lip and Fiona went to put the kids to bed and Ian and Mickey out into the backyard. They were drinking beer and talking.

-"What's wrong Mickey? You look upset since we came here" - Ian asked, he could see the worry in Mickey's eyes -"Did something happen?"

-"No. It's just... I don't know..."

-"ok. I heard what you said to them. About me. I'm glad you like me for real."

-"I love you. And you know that. I love you and I'm gay" - Mickey smiled and Ian melted.

-"so... what's wrong then?"

-"I just... I don't want to hurt you. And this is your family, they love you, and you're happy here, and if I take you away you will miss them and regret it and resent me" - he blurred it out without a breath.

Ian smiled gently and cupped his face with his hand stroking at Mickey's cheek with his thumb - "I love you. More than anything. I chose you. I always did and always will. I want to go, always did, I wanted to go to the army, I would have to leave them for it eventually, now I have a better excuse and will be happier" - he gave him a little peck on the lips and stood back drinking his beer. Mickey smiled and drank his beer as well.

\- "you know i love you right?! because I do".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last sentece could have been said by either one of them, I couldn't decide, you choose which one makes you feel all tingly.


	9. Leaving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey leave.

Their plan was to leave right after Christmas. Ian always spent it with his family, it was as big of a deal as Thanks Giving but they ate dinner together and Ian wanted one last family dinner before he left. Mickey had it a little harder; his family never celebrated any of the holidays, not even birthdays. His dad went on a bender with his brothers and him and Mandy stayed at home and ate dinner while watching whatever special Christmas movie played on TV.

This was their last Christmas on the Southside, no matter what; family could come to their house for Christmas. As soon as the 26th came around they were packed and ready to go. Terry and the boys were passed out somewhere and Svetlana was ready to leave as well. She left early in the morning, she thanked Mickey and left, she went to someplace in Texas, Mickey didn’t really listen, it was better if he didn’t know. They had taken care of the divorce papers the week before. 

Mandy and Mickey grabbed their stuff, all of their stuff, and left their house, they never wanted to come back, Mandy had already moved out but she still had some stuff in the house, well, not anymore. Mickey just left his posters, Ian made sure he would give them up, it took some convincing and a couple rounds but he finally agreed to leave it behind.

Ian packed his stuff, he took everything, Fiona tried to make him leave a few things behind but he explained he wasn’t planning on returning and he didn’t want to leave her an address, the less she knew the better. At least until Terry was no longer suspicious.  
They spread rumors about Ian going to some ROTC special training camp around the neighborhood so that no one thought anything of them going away at the same time. Frank was with Sheila again, he was still the same drunk looser as always but Sheila kept him away from harm. Fi had custody and a new job and she even had a new boyfriend. Carl and Debbie had school and Fiona could afford to send them to summer camp instead of running a daycare and Liam was finally enlisted into a daycare. 

Mickey and Mandy arrived at the Gallagher’s, said their goodbyes and got in the car with Ian and Lip. They left them at the train station and Ian and Mickey found a way to take all their stuff with them, it wasn’t all that much, but for a train it was not the typical baggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part, I'll post the next part right away, so go ready it if you want more.


End file.
